1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child car seat to be installed on a seat of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a child car seat capable of being firmly fixed on a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known child car seat has a seat bottom, a seat back turnable relative to the seat bottom, and a strap connected to the seat bottom and provided at its back end with an anchoring member. The anchoring member is thrust in a seat of a vehicle to fix the child car seat on the seat of the vehicle.
Thus the child car seat is fixed on the seat of the vehicle simply by thrusting the anchoring member connected to the strap in the seat of the vehicle. However, it is difficult to fix the child car seat securely on the seat if the strap is excessively long. The anchoring member cannot be thrust in the seat of the vehicle if the strap is excessively short.
Meanwhile, a child car seat provided with a headrest capable of being easily operated for positional adjustment has been desired. Furthermore, a child car seat having a seat bottom and a seat back capable of being set at an appropriate angle to the seat bottom has been desired.